wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Roderick Metze
Note: The following character appears only in the Freedom Chronicles which exist as works of fiction within the Wolfenstein setting; their existence and the veracity of events involving them in the actual timeline is questionable at best. Übercommander Roderick Metze is the primary antagonist of the Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus DLC The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe. He is in charge of the Sungun project. Biography Backstory Metze was born to a family with ancestors who sided with the Confederate States during the Civil War and had a hate-mongering, preacher father who worked as a Grand Dragon in the KKK. When he was young, he asked his father how he knew Whites were better than Negroes, with his father replying that he (and possibly all other white folk) were ordained to commune with God. Before the occupation of the US, Roderick Metze was an American dentist with extremely unpleasant reputation. When the Nazis occupied America, Metze became a collaborator, attaining such a high rank that he was addressed as an Übercommander. When a African-American named Stallion formed a resistance group, Metze ordered his arrest and sent him to the Hillsboro mine to work till he 'croaked'. Unbeknownst to Metze, he did this in front of the man's son, Joseph would become his enemy in life. His goal is to find the secret in the genetic material of exceptional American athletes to create a super sportsman for the Nazi regime. However, this goal is considered as a waste of time and resources by other Nazi officials. Metze was part of the German superteam and on March 12, 1950, he scored his fourth touchdown, winning the game. However, Gunslinger Joe scored one point for his team and was eventually captured with resistance members. It is believed that Metze worked along with Übercommander Michael Rademaker in 1959 to organize a bombing campaign that flushed out the resistance in Springfield, allowing the capture of sixteen members, and the deaths of several others. The Freedom Chronicles In The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe, Roderick Metze and the Nazis try to prove the superiority of the Aryan race through American football by organizing football games in the Überbowl. The games have the Aryan All Stars team versus the Üntermensch team, who are forced to lose every game to promote Aryan superiority. An African American slave named Joseph Stallion (Gunslinger Joe), a former professional athlete and football quarterback attempts to break the rules and score, only for Metze to shoot the ball before it reaches the goal post. Metze and his men arrest Joe, and send him to the coal mines. However, Metze recognizes Joe, having arrested his father years ago, and instead has Joe sent to Research Station Omega. Metze underestimates Joe's remarkable body structure and his raw strength, and Stallion breaks free, now seeking revenge on Metze. However, as Joe arrives at the resistance hideout, he runs into Metze and his men. Due to his extreme arrogance, Metze decides Joe is not worthy to be killed by his hand because he was a African American and orders his men to kill him, but Joe escapes by tackling a soldier out a window. When Joe goes on a rampage in the Secret Police Headquarters, Metze tells him through the speakers that he was surprised a slave like Joe was a problem for him, and gives him his father back as a gift, who he found broken in the bottom of the Hillboros coal mine. But Metze, not wanting to be humiliated by Joe, also leaves a bomb as a deathtrap. Due to the police headquarters going up in flames with no found survivors, Metze now believes that Joe has perished. However, Joe carefully removed the bomb, managing to get away, and vowed to hunt down and kill Metze. Later Joe finds out Metze intended to fire a super weapon known as the Sun Gun at the American Midwest. Metze's plan is to coordinate the attack from Venus to suppress the rising activities of the American Resistance. Joe, realizing the stakes being now much higher, stowaways on a rocket headed for Venus. Metze could only watch as Joe kills nearly all of his guards at the Venus base. When Joe heads for the control room where he expected to find Metze, Metze throws a surprise attack on Joe from his side and shoots him. Unable to learn from his mistakes for underestimating Joe previously, Metze foolishly brags to Joe that this will be poetic justice. But before killing Joe, he asked him if he has any last words. Joe asks him why he hasn't fired the sun gun yet, and Metze tells him that it's not fully operational yet. Metze mockingly asks if those are really his last words, to which Joe says 'No', and quickly tackles Metze out a window behind him, causing Metze to fall to his death. Personality and Relationships As many other Nazi officers, Metze was extremely unstable and sadistic. He would conduct crazy experiments on prisoners, to the extent that even his subordinates began to question his actions. This lead to the Nazis to plan to kill Metze, but since Gunslinger Joe was set on doing it, they decided not to sabotage his ship to Venus and thank Joe for doing the work for them. Metze was very proud of his family's racist history, and gladly accepted the Nazi occupation of America. Much like the rest of the Nazis, he highly underestimated Joe due to him being an African-American, which proved to be his undoing in the end. In addition, Metze showed himself to be cowardly through each volume, leaving the scene where Joe is, which leads the latter to become angrier and kill his way to him at the end of Venus. Quotes Gallery RoderickMetzeComic.png| Untffee.png|Metze taking in Joseph Stallion's father. Metze-Dentist.jpg|Metze as his time as a dentist. maxresdefaulfee.jpg|Enter Übercommander Roderick Metze. Metze-Capture.png|Metze captures Stallion. Metze-Executioner.jpg maxresdefauldeff.jpg|Metze underestimates Joe; this ends about as well as you'd expect. Untifevveff.png|Roderick Metze falls to his death after Joe tackles him. Untitdggeg.png|Metze's corpse. Trivia * Metze appears to have Heterochromia, with his right eye blue and left eye green. * Despite being an Übercommander, he wears the uniform of a regular commander and uses a handgun rather than a Kampfpistole. This is not explained during the story but is likely the result of Curtis Everton not doing full research on Nazi military attire when writing The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe. * He and Wolfgang Schwarz share the same character model. * Unlike the other primary antagonists in the Freedom Chronicles, Metze interacts with Gunslinger Joe in all three chapters. * Metze is loosely based on "The Angel of Death" Josef Mengele. * In the cutscene, he appears to bear a resemblance to Donald Trump, a businessman and the current US president, but this may be coincidental. *Metze's handgun has the upgraded suppressor and magnum. Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Traitors of Country Category:Death Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Characters Category:The Freedom Chronicles Characters Category:Males Category:Axis Category:Dead Category:Übercommanders Category:Americans Category:Deceased